


Work Out

by Khylara



Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [10]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick give new meaning to the term working out. Prompt - gym
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601686
Kudos: 5





	Work Out

Pete watched, a horrified expression on his face as Patrick did a sit up in front of him. "What in the hell are you doing?"

Patrick looked up at him. "Sit ups," he said obviously. "What's wrong? You look like you've never seen me do something like this before."

"I haven't. Especially at," He made a show of looking at his watch. "Nine in the morning? Before your tea? Who are you and what have you done with my Pattycakes?"

Patrick frowned. "Very funny," he said. "And I did have a cup of tea before I started." 

"Not my point. And I'm serious! I know you and this," He waved a hand at the work out clothes, the obvious sweat beading off his brow, at the surroundings in general. "Is not you."

"Well, I'm not getting any younger," Patrick said as he started all over. "If I don't do something, then all the weight I lost is going to come back and bring it's friends and I'm right fucking back to where I started while we were doing "Folie"." He huffed, pushing his hair back. "And I damn well never want to be that ever again."

"Did the doctor say something?" Pete asked, suddenly worried. They had just gone in for check ups the week before.

"No, but he didn't have to. I know what I have to do." Patrick started doing more sit ups. "Less pizza, more sit ups."

Pete watched as Patrick went up and down, a surge of pride going through him. _So much strength,_ he thought. "Crunches," he said as he laid down next to Patrick on the mat. He put a hand on Patrick's torso, "Tightens your core."

Patrick gave it a try. "It does. How did you know?"

"Andy," Pete said as he joined in. "He showed me some stuff during the tour." He waved a hand at the shining equiptment standing sentinel nearby. "And I do use them once in awhile."

Patrick looked at him. "You've gotten better."

The bassist shrugged. "Had to for the same reason you did. If I let things go, things get bad quick. Not just physically, either." He gave Patrick a quick smile. "And I just got you back. I'd like to keep you for awhile."

"That's why I'm doing this," Patrick said as he began moving again. "During "Folie"...between us fighitng and everything else, it was all turning to shit right in front of my eyes." He paused. "And me turning into a beached whale didn't help matters."

"Don't," Pete said firmly. "Don't talk about yourself like that. I don't like it." He sat up. "You're not any of those things."

Patrick stopped what he was doing. "I was," he reminded Pete, his voice soft and just a little sad.

"But you're not anymore and that's what makes you strong," Pete said as he got up, bringing Patrick with him. "Besides, I love you for what's in your heart, not for the outside packaging." He suddenly leered. "Although...that's pretty nice, too."

Patrick gave him a playful slap on the arm. "Ass," he said, but there was no heat behind his words. "The work out Andy showed you...can you show me when you get a minute?'

"Sure," Pete said gently. "But like I said, you don't need it. I like you just the way you are." He pulled Patrick close. "Every last little bit of you."

Patrick gave him a look. "I think you may need to borrow my glasses, but thanks for trying to build up my confidence." He gave Pete a kiss. "Now let me finish my work out."

Pete's eyes shined in the dim light. "I've got a better idea." He drew Patrick over to the weight bench in the corner. "Here. Lie down on this and I'll give you a work out you'll never forget."

Patrick gave him a smile as he did as he was asked. "What did you have in mind?"

Pete straddled him, leaning down enough to give him yet another kiss. "My own version of push ups." He pulled Patrick's sweats down enough to expose his cock, licking his lips as he did so. "Very nice."

Patrick's eyes fluttered shut. "Pete."

"Oh, no you don't. Open your eyes, baby. I want you to watch this." Planting a kiss at the tip, he stood up long enough to take off his own clothes. "I'm gonna make you feel so good," he promised. "Better than you ever had."

"You already do," Patrick said, drinking in the sight before him. He reached out, fingers beckining. "Come here."

Pete took his hand, kissing his fingers. "Right here," he said as he moved back into position. He sank down onto Patrick's hard cock, not stopping until he as all the way in. "Oh...that's it."

"Look at you," Patrick breathed, his hands going to the bassist's hips in order to hold him still. "So perfect for me."

"You are," Pete agreed as he began to move. "One,: he said as he went up, then down. "Two." He did it again, a little faster this time. "Three."

Patrick bit his lip, his eyes wide as he watched Pete rock and sway above him. "Faster," he said, sliding his hands around to cup his lover's ass. "Harder."

Groaning, Pete threw his head back, sinking back down. "Four." His fingers dug into Patrick's shoulders. "Patrick...baby...not gonna last..."

"Try to make it to ten," Patrick said, his eyes locked onto Pete's flushed face. "Just...just a couple more." He groaned, thrusting upward. "God...Pete..."

"Patrick!" Pete cried, managing one last thrust before coming all over his lover's belly. The sight of his orgasm triggered Patrick's; he came a moment later, shuddering under Pete as he let out one final shout of his own. 

Pete collapsed on top of him, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Slowly Patrick slid his arms around the bassist's shaking frame. "Pete? You okay, love?"

"Yeah...think so," Pete said, his voice shaking just a little as he swiped at his eyes. "God."

Patrick ran his fingers through Pete's dark hair, messing it up even more. "I think I like your version of a work out," he said. "Can I hire you as my personal trainer? I'll do it every day then."

Pete let out a weak chuckle. "Wait until you see my version of chin ups."


End file.
